


Night of the Stranger

by Isola_Caramella



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, chat prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/pseuds/Isola_Caramella
Summary: Break ups to make ups





	Night of the Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GumTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumTree/gifts).



> This *was* a Drabble I wrote for the Halloween fics that my dear gummers reminded me of in chat, she needed to know how it ended and I'd frankly forgotten how it started. Shame. After digging around in my documents I found it and huzzah had actually written a partial ending. 
> 
> Sorry Gum but this does not have all the things, but they did do all the things as promised.

It had been two months, two months of silence and self doubt. No matter how much he tried to coax Brienne into letting go she always managed to stop herself from coming apart for him. Pushing her would get him no further than where he was now; pretending to be asleep as she quietly gathered her shoes and dress to pad out of his bedroom as silently as possible.

She made it as far as the front door before the alarm started blaring her departure. Loud, screeching warning bells to alert him that she was running away, again. His frustration and waning patience spurred him out of bed and downstairs to input his code to silence the alarm for good. She stood there with blue eyes glued to the floor like a teenager caught coming in after curfew, her shoes clutched to her chest as though they were shields transported from medieval Westeros.

"I'm so sorry Jaime, I didn't realize the alarm was on."

"Yeah, okay. It's off now." He couldn't say anything as she scurried past him, he'd promised himself after Cersei he wouldn't be with someone who treated him like this but Tyrion had been right. He was a fool.

Stopping his pseudo relationship with Brienne was like loosing the feeling in his right hand all over again. She was still there but inaccessible. He'd told her bluntly that they couldn't see each other anymore; he'd expected crying or seduction, maybe even an angry slap but she'd nodded and barely whispered that she understood, her quiet resignation infuriating him even more.

Now she came to work and stayed in her office until it was time to leave. Rarely coming to his office to go over reports or asking for assistance on interpreting obscure terms in Westerosi law that could help them write newer and more efficient bills. She'd changed her running schedule so that he no longer glimpsed her on the trails around Visenya's Hill in the evening.

On the last day before the office closed for the weekend long festivities planned for Night of the Stranger he stood in Tyrion's office collecting campaign proposals as he readied himself to go home before the revelers took over the streets of King's Landing. If he got stuck in traffic now he'd never make it home in time to start the Maegor the Cruel marathon on WMC. The ache started in the pit of his stomach and almost strangled him as he thought of Brienne tucked into bed, alone, this was the one night they'd always left early together no matter what the political climate was. Pints of Benjen and Jorah's passing between them to accompany their marathon.

He heard voices outside of Tyrion's office and disregarded them until he heard Brienne's name and laughing.

"Can you imagine? She's been locked up in her office since then. She was stupid to think that mooning after Jaime would result in anything but him putting an end to their friendship once he realized she wanted to sleep with him. Gods, the poor besotted cow."

Jaime closed the door to Tyrion's office with a sharp tug; Taena stopped mid laugh to look up at him, eyes wide and fearful at the quelling look he pierced her with. He'd had very little dealings with the woman but knew she was an up jumped press secretary who spent more time on her back for Senator Merryweather than anything remotely related to her job description.

He'd been a fool to not remember what Brienne had to go through, even if he loved her, that didn't erase a lifetime of rejection and flagrant derision. Shame surged in him like the waves crashing on the cliffs of Casterly Rock, he'd done exactly what Brienne had been preparing herself for the moment their lips had touched, he'd left. Proving once again he was the fool Tyrion constantly reminded him he was.

Jaime used his foot to tap on Brienne's door, arms too full to knock properly. It took three tries before she reluctantly opened the door.

"I'm sorry," he immediately began. "I was, am an idiot, which by the way you know and remind me of daily. Can we talk? Please?"

He could hear the television in her room, took in the length of her legs in a pair of compression shorts, the freckles across her shoulders. His intention had been to talk, to make it clear he was wrong, accept that he was at fault for being impulsive and not communicating. He managed a half hearted apology at best before burying his face into her neck, teeth sinking into the soft flesh there. The hint of chlorine from her pool still clung to her skin under the scent of her soap. He held Brienne to him and apologized in earnest then, not letting go until they were on the same page. Until they could start again.

The Mereenese lamb and saffron rice had put them both in a coma, Jaime woke with a start, unused to the tangle of limbs he found himself in. Someone was being bludgeoned to death by Maegor's ax as Brienne breathed in his ear. Her bed was too small to fit both of them comfortably but it was her bed and she couldn't sneak out, though knowing Brienne she would try. He untangled himself so he could take off his pants, debating momentarily before taking off the shirt too. Hooded blue eyes met his when he finally wrangled the shirt off, his blood warmed at the naked want on her face, not awake and self-conscious enough to keep her feelings behind an iron fence. He took advantage of that look until the only word out of her mouth was his name.


End file.
